Boarding School
by rapedbycupcakes
Summary: Everyone goes to boarding school, and a little mishap is to be expected... I suck at Summaries... just read it. T for now, might go up to M... NOT M-PREG!
1. Going Away

_**I DO NOT DARE CLAIM KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM NOR SHALL I EVER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO YANA TOBOSO.**_

_Now I know this might annoy some of you but I wanted to be more realistic to the time setting (it's more of a now setting) So I changes the ages, and names of the majority of the characters, so here they are :D_

Sebastian~ Stan, age 18

Ciel~ Cole, age 16

Elizabeth~ Liz, age 17

Finny~ Finny, age 15

Bard~ Brad, age 18

Mey-Rin~ Merdith, age 17

"BUT MOM!"

"No more Elizabeth it's final, you're going."

"I told you to call me Liz!" Liz stormed off to room to text her boyfriend

"UGH! COLEEEE 3 My mom absolutely h8s us! Im soooo sick of her!" Liz angrily pacing angrily, in hopes that Cole would text her back soon. For ten minutes she continued pacing until she finally he replied.

"so what's her crazy plan 4 breaking us up this time?"

With tears in her eyes she began to reply, "Im moving to a boarding school… in _France_." She fell asleep with tears in her eyes.


	2. Meet Your Roommate

_**I DO NOT DARE CLAIM KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM NOR SHALL I EVER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO YANA TOBOSO.**_

Liz POV

"Welcome To Gustave Boarding School!" a very chipper girl yelled behind my back.

Turning around slowly I glare at my new roommate, "What do you want?" I ask the loud girl. She took a step back and behind her glasses she looked away.

"I, uh, just wanted to introduce myself and w-welcome you…"

I shook my head and sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, I just uh… Whatever, I'm sorry. My names Liz, and yours?"

The girl gave me a grin and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you Liz, my names Meredith and I'm 17 years old."

I shook her hand and looked around at our tiny room. White walls, crème shag carpeting, a big window out looking the main court, a dresser, and two twin sized beds with white sheets.

"It's not much, but we are allowed to hang posters and pictures on the walls, OH! I forgot to ask, bottom or top?"

I turn around startled, "WHAT?"

She giggles and pushes her glasses back up, "dresser drawers silly!"

I sigh deeply, "I'll have the top two if that's alright, oh and can I have the bed closer to the window?"

She smiled, "Of course, but promise me something?"

"Sure, what?"

She gave me a huge grin and a thumbs up, "Promise me you'll be my best friend!"

I laugh and nod, " Promise!"

We begin unpacking and I am almost done when a blonde boy runs into our room and hides behind Merdith.

"Hey! Finny! What are you doing?" she laugh and turns to face him.

He gives her an angry look and turns her back around, "SHHH! Merdith, I'm hiding!"

I laugh, "From who?"

He jumps around clutching his chest, "OH MY GOSH! Who are you? Don't sneak up on me like that! Your going to give me a heart attack!"

I look to Merdith frowning, "Well sorry, but I was here first, so who are you hiding from?"

He blinks as if he forgot, "Oh yeah, my new roommate, he smokes and well, I sort of took his cigarettes, I didn't catch his name though, sorry…"

I smile and finish making my bed, "eh, it's okay, you said your names Finny right? How old are you, you don't look old enough to go here…"

Grinning at me he sits down on Merdith's bed, "In fact I'm actually 15 and it's my second year going here."

Embarrassed I look down and play with the hem of my shirt, "oh, wow… Well I uh…"

The door bursts open and Finny drops to the floor ducking behind the bed. A muscular blonde guy walks in with a half gone cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "Hey you haven't seen a blonde boy running around have you? He's about yay high?" gesturing to about the height of his well-defined collar bone.

I shake my head, "Nope haven't seen him, what about you Merdith?"

She shakes her head, "Never seen him in my life, but if I do find him what room are you in?"

He looks back and says, "Third floor rooms #16 tell me if you find him, he took something of mine." He looks back at me and smiles, "Oh, and my names Brad, yours?"

My face gets hot, "Uh-um Liz, my names Liz…"

He nods at me turning around to leave, "Well hope I see you around Liz."

The door closes and Merdith lays on her bed sideways looking down at Finny, "It's clear, you can join us in the world of the living again."

He smiles up at her and sits on Merdith's bed, "Well, actually it's going to be safe, I mean now that he left, so I'm sorry. I'm going to go back to my dorm room, catch you later guys!" He waves as he leaves the room.

I look out the window and all I see is kids bustling around trying to find dorms, old friends, and the bathroom. "A lot of kids go here don't they?"

Merdith looked up from her laptop only to acknowledge I even existed, "Oh, uh yeah about 175 kids, that's 50 per grade, they can only accept 50, but a lot of the time there are less than that." Her attention went back to the computer and I went back to looking out the window.

I saw Brad chasing Finny around, and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone I recognized. I jumped off my bed and double checked to see if it was him. I began to laugh and bolted out to the court yard to see him… To see Cole.


	3. Eyes of an Angel

_**I DO NOT DARE CLAIM KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM NOR SHALL I EVER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO YANA TOBOSO.**_

Cole POV

I look around at the campus and it seems huge, dorms are everywhere, and the class rooms are just across the court huge trees surround the dorms, and there is a fountain with an angel pouring water out of a grail.

I gaze into the eyes of the angel and a voice startles me, "As if angels were actually this beautiful." The man scoffed.

As I turn to face him, his features catch my breath. His sharp angles body he stood about a foot taller than me, black hair and eyes that almost looked red, "And why do you think that?"

He gives me a smirk, "I don't think, I know."

His voice is so smooth, "And how would you know?"

A puzzled look crossed his face almost saying _**You haven't seen an angel?**_ He shakes the face away, "I know because I've known angels before."

I turn back to the fountain, "Then I guess you must be pretty special." I wait for a reply but all I get is silence. When I turn around to find him, he's gone. Vanished and all that's there to replace him is a girl with blonde hair sprinting towards me, and for some reason that saddened me. Jumping into my arms squealing Liz almost knocked me into the fountain.

She laughed, "Cole! I am so absolutely glad you came to visit me! How long are you going to stay, please stay for at least a week. Please?"

I smiled and pat her head, "I'm not staying for a week, I'm sorry."

A broken look made its way on to her face, "Oh, well then, uh, why are you here Cole?"

She glared at me when I began to laugh, "Silly, I am here to learn, I am a new student, just like you."

Liz let go of me, and took a step back shaking her head, "Cole… You should go home. You should be back at home…"

I shook my head and turned around, "Liz I have no home to go to. Remember? I have nothing! Everyone I loved was taken away from me…"

While I was walked away she grabbed my arm, "Cole, please, I'm sorry I forgot, let me help you set up your dorm."

Looking back at her pleading face I sigh, "Fine, come on, it's this way."


	4. Mine

_**I DO NOT DARE CLAIM KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM NOR SHALL I EVER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO YANA TOBOSO**_

**Liz POV**

You know, I probably shouldn't have said that to Cole, he hasn't even talked to me since then. It's driving me insane, and he looks frustrated. I hear the door knob jiggle and look up from Cole. A man walks in and smirks at Cole, who became instantly red.

The man with obsidian hair sat next to me with a dark look, "What are _you_ doing here?" I could sware his eyes are red.

I decided the best thing to do would be apologize and leave, but did I do that?

Nope. I decided that whoever this was he made Cole blush and look so ashamed. That is a problem. "I am here because this is my boyfriend, and I wanted to spend time with him."

The man winced, grinned, and then held out his hand, "Well then, I am Stan and I wish you luck."

He caught me off guard, "uh, why are you wishing me luck?"

He smirked, leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "Because by the end of the week, you boyfriend… Will be mine."

I jumped back and he smiled at me and then at Cole. He stood up and left the room without another word.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the very late update, but I've been so busy, hope you liked it though! **


End file.
